


the best worst

by kiddofx



Series: The Judge and The Beast [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mild Blood, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Forsaken, Pre-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Smut, This is set before Forsaken!, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, mild blood kink, not to say porn but it's porn, veryyyyyyyyyy spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddofx/pseuds/kiddofx
Summary: It must be in the very early morning hours; she’s not entirely sure and time doesn’t really matter that much here anyway, in the Reef, and she doesn’t even remember when she went to sleep and now her thoughts are … occupied with something else.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Variks (Destiny), Guardian & Variks (Destiny), Guardian/Variks (Destiny), Variks (Destiny)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Judge and The Beast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	the best worst

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I totally forgot that I wrote this. I just found it in my bin yesterday and I am still wondering why, this ain't even as bad lol!  
> It's shorter than my previous Variks x Juyon smut but it's smut so ya here y'all filthy hoes go. Have fun!  
> If you wanna talk about destiny, hit me up on the tungle! My blog name is varyen.tumblr.com

Juyon moans; the sounds swing through the room like thick honey, oozing, dripping, filled and sweet. 

She moves only slowly, sleep still stuck in her bones, making her joints and muscles heavy,  _ way too  _ heavy to move much under him; Variks’ weight presses her down and leaves her only little room to move to begin with. His hips roll against hers and she bites down on her lip, her eyes falling shut. 

Juyon lazily wraps one arm around his neck and presses her torso up against him, trying to concentrate on his fingers and movements but it’s so  _ hard  _ to focus on anything when he’s doing  _ just  _ **_that_ ** and she’s still so, so dizzy from sleep. 

It must be in the very early morning hours; she’s not entirely sure and time doesn’t really matter that much here anyway, in the Reef, and she doesn’t even remember when she went to sleep and _now_ her thoughts are … **_occupied_** _with_ _something_ _else_.

Variks’ thrusts are low  _ but _ sharp, cutting at the edges of what she can and cannot take, poking against her sensations. Everything feels  _ so _ intensive, even with her mind still woozy from vivid dreams. 

_ Is there a better way to be woken up?, _ Juyon wonders and grins sleepily.

It’s an…  _ interesting _ change to let Variks do all the work and simply focus on whatever he makes her feel –– and he makes her feel  **_very_ ** good at the moment, movements all nice and slow and steady.

Lazy morning sex has always been her guilty pleasure, she simply forgot  _ how good _ it can feel after all this time. 

Variks builds a steady rhythm, piercing and yet blunt somehow, his movements not as clear as they usually are. He growls deeply in his throat with every thrust and the sound sends shivers down her spine and crawls upon her fingertips. 

Juyon’s fingers dig  _ almost _ tenderly into his back,  _ hardly _ any pressure on his skin.

From the very edge of her consciousness she can see one of the screens lighten up, realizing instantly that there’s a message incoming but she can’t focus on that, too good feels Variks’ stable rhythm. A hoarse moan escapes her, quiet enough to go under in all these noises of rustling and moving and breathing but loud enough to be heard by him.

“Variks, you damn bastard. I know you’re receiving my messages. Reply!”

Spider’s voice shatters through the thick air of the room and cuts it apart like a cold sword. Through the message device, his voice sounds artistic and a little deeper than usual, a little more raucous.

Juyon can’t help but chuckle but her snicker turns into a moan when Variks shifts his hips again, pushing back deeper into her. He hums and his eyes flash amused, his finger wrapping around the messenger-device. He then speaks, in a  _ clear, accent-free voice _ , “I’m busy, Spider. I’ll reply later.”

Juyon buries her head against his neck. “One day”, she says, placing small but hot kisses down on his sharp jawline, “you  _ will _ forget to speak in your accent and then…”, her lips wander down his neck over his collarbone, “your cover will be blown.”

Variks hums again in amusement and he presses against her smaller body. “Unlikely”, he replies, earning yet another small moan from her.

“What do you mean you’re busy! What could you  _ possibly _ be busy with!”, Spider’s voice echoes again and he sounds  _ furious _ , and Juyon laughs again, wrapping her arms around Variks’ neck. 

“Are you seriously gonna let him wait? He won’t be happy”, she says, voice low and flat, and Variks shrugs lightly, his eyes smirking in a dark undertone. “He’ll survive.”

“ **Variks** !!!”, it rings from the device, Spider’s impatience exploding like a bomb but Variks throws the messenger-device carelessly through the room, not even minding where it lands.

He reshifts his focus on her and thrusts in  _ deep _ and  _ hard _ and Juyon’s eyes roll back, her head sinking into the mattress, Spider long forgotten. Variks’ movements turn hastier, a little messier and just a touch out of rhythm. His claws wander across her delicate throat, sharp enough to cut her skin open and apart, and then find their place in her hair, getting entangled within her purple hair. 

Juyon can feel her orgasm build up and she groans, her nails digging into his softer skin, and she can feel her own wetness running down her legs, soaking into the blanket under her. His hands pull some strands of her hair back and she can feel the pressure on her scalp. 

“Fuck”, she groans thick, her eyes too heavy to open them and then Variks moves down a bit, biting down harsh on her neck, pushing his razorlike teeth into her skin and blood spills over her shoulder and the sheets. 

Juyon comes hard, her orgasm rolling over her in a wave, her legs shake and her body gives in. The pain mixes with the pleasure and she calls out his name in both, her body fully pressed against him. 

Variks’ orgasm bursts in her, his cock swelling bigger and Juyon can feel his hot release pouring into her. She throws her head back, breathing heavily, letting that orgasm explode through them both and she barely remembers how to breathe. 

Variks presses her into the mattress, his teeth loosening from her skin slowly and he licks the blood off his mouth with sparkling eyes while looking at her. It makes her belly rumble and she sighs with deep satisfaction and closes her eyes. She wraps her leg around his waist, keeping him close and sinks into the depth of the pillows underneath her.

Variks pulls out of her but makes no other intention to move whatsoever and Juyon blinks at him through half closed eyes. 

“Don’t you need to get going?”, she asks and yawns. Sleep crawls back into her muscles and her body feels heavy and exhausted from this …  _ unplanned activity _ .

“Technically”, he answers, his eyes closed and Juyon laughs into his skin. 

“I see”, she says and she takes a deep breath when he rolls off her, sinking next to her into the pillows. His arms wrap around her and she’s pressed against his side before she realizes what he’s doing. She rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes again. It doesn’t look like he’s going to get going for business any time soon and she almost laughs, knowing very well that he  _ will  _ hate the delay he’s going to be in later and that he  _ will  _ complain about it as well.

She yawns again, getting dragged into sleep slowly but surely, and she softly boxes against his chest. Variks opens two of his eyes, asking a question without speaking.

“Don’t complain to me about being behind later”, Juyon says and he just rumbles something she doesn’t understand at first, already on the verge of sleep but literally  _ snaps _ back to be fully awake the moment she gets what he said.

“ _ You know I will blame you for this. _ ”

She shots upwards and stares at him in a grotesque mix of amusement and offendedness. Variks has all his eyes closed again, not even caring about her sudden movements even though he still seems to be fully awake.

Juyon scoffs then and there’s an affectionate grin covering her lips faintly. She sinks back into the mattress and curls up to him, resting her hand on his chest.

“You’re the best worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> give me validation pls.................. I will go apeshit.


End file.
